Not A Dating Sim
by OneandOnly24
Summary: Keiko Hishida has just transferred from Hiwatomi Academy to Byakuden Senior High School. She's made a lot of new friends and even gaming buddies! But through her love of gaming, will she meet her true love? Or will she be caught in a love battle between best friends?
1. Keiko Hishida Character Profile

**Keiko Hishida**

**_Characteristics_**

**Age: 17**

**Sex: Female**

**Height: 5'3**

**Weight: 105 lbs**

**Birth Date: February 3rd (Aquarius)**

**Blood Type: AB **

**Bust Size: C**

**_Affiliation_**

**School: Byakudan Senior High School**

**Occupation: High School Student**

**Grade: 11th Grade**

**Class: 2-4**

**Status: Alive**

**_Profile_**

**Likes: Music, Video Games, Electronics**

**Dislikes: Reptiles, The Dark**

**Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Acting, Playing Video Games, Playing The Violin, Singing, Doodling In Notebooks, Drawing**

**Future Dream: To Create Video Games**

**Family: Yuko (Mother)**

**Ren (Father)**

**_Design_**

**Keiko is a teenage girl of average height and below average weight. She has vibrant purple eyes and long dark brown hair, styled in two braids, held with green hair ties. She wears the Byakudan Senior High uniform, a white sailor fuku with a green collar and a red bow, a green pleated skirt, white crew-cut socks and brown shoes. When she's not in school she wears a dark purple hoodie, black jeans, and black shoes. Her sleepwear is a simple pink shirt and black exercise shorts. **

**_Personality_**

**Keiko Hishida is a classmate of Mitsuki Yamamoto and a member of Byakudan's student council. **

**She has a very shy and childish personality around others, but when she's playing video games, she's loud and still very childish.**

**She likes to play different games on the PSP, DS, and Xbox, something that her old friend, Ryuu Hanari, introduced her to. She has recently befriended Ryosuke Katayama and Tomohiro Ohkawa, who both share a very strong affection for video games. She likes to hang around the student council room with them after meetings and watches them play Dating Sim games.**


	2. 1) Welcome To Byakudan!

**_.::Chapter One::._**

**_Welcome To Byakudan!_**

I stared up at the large white school, mouth agape. I straightened out my new uniforms' green skirt and adjusted the bag on my shoulder. I was extremely nervous now, even more than I had been this morning when I woke up. "Sweetie, are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the front office?" My mom placed a hand on my back, noticing my nervousness. "Uh, no thanks mom. I'm good. I'll see you after school." I slipped away from her grasp, walking through the main gate into the spotless office. "Hello Miss. How can I help you?" A gray haired receptionist looked up from the computer she was typing away at. "I'm the-the transfer student. From Hiwatomi Academy. Keiko Hishida." I explained, digging in my bag for my paperwork. "I know I have the paperwork somewhere in here..." "No need Miss. Your principal faxed over the correct paperwork." She handed me a small book, a schedule, and a map. "Your in class 2-4. Good luck Miss Hishida and welcome to Byakudan." She smiled cheerily, waving me off. I stepped out into the jam packed hallway, weaving in between students. I was darting my head around looking for my homeroom, when I accidentally bumped into someone. "O-Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." I looked at the person I had collided into. He was on the ground, picking up contents of my bag. I stooped down to help and he gave me a smile. He had light brown hair and dark green eyes. "It's okay. Are you new here?" He started picking up my paperwork that had flown all over. "Is it that obvious? Heh, yeah I'm new. I transferred from Hiwatomi." I giggled, returning to the task of collecting my game cartridges from the gleaming gray tiles. "You like video games, don't you?" He placed the papers in my bag, holding up the silver DS I had stored in it. "Yeah. Could you tell me if there's a game in there? I feel like I'm missing one..." I counted the games in my hand. I only had nine, when I had brought ten with me. "This is...Magical Date? You play dating sims?" His green eyes flashed with curiousity at me. "Uh...yeah...I do. Is that...weird?" I blushed. I hope this guy didn't judge me and immediatly categorize me as a social outcast. "No, no it's not weird. At least not to me. My friend and I love playing dating sims!" We finished cleaning up evidence from the incident and he stuck his hand out towards me. "Ryosuke Katayama." I shook it, smiling shyly. "K-Keiko Hishida. Um...do you know where classroom 2-4 is? I'm a little lost." "Your in class 2-4? So am I! Come on, I'll show you where it is. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day." He took my wrist, pulling me towards an emptier hallway. "Oh no...HellGirl..." Katayama hid behind me as a girl with short curly hair walked up to us. "Your late to class, Katayama. Again." The girl pulled Katayama from behind me by his ear, holding him there while she started conversing with me. "Your the transfer student, I take it. Mitsuki Yamamoto, student council secretary." She extended the arm that wasn't holding Ryosuke and motioned for me to shake it. I did, nervously glancing at Katayama every few seconds. Was this how she treated everyone? Or just the boys? "Mitsuki, was it? Please don't give Katayama a hard time. I ran into him while looking for the classroom. It wasn't his fault." I sucked in a shaky breath. "Already sticking up for people. I like that. How would you like to come by for a student council meeting after school?" Mitsuki released Ryosuke, leaving him to cower by my side. "Oh...I don't know..." I sounded like I had a lot going on after school, but I really didn't. I was just going to go home and play Call of Duty with Ryuu and probably practice violin. "It'll be fun! I'll be there! We can play our dating sims!" I blushed even worse than before, embarrassed that Katayama had revealed my affection for dating sims. "Well, alright. I can't say I stay for it all, but I'll attend." "Great! Now, get to class, before you get in trouble!" Mitsuki gave a small, happy clap and then she gently pushed my back. "Wait up!" Ryosuke followed after me into class 2-4. "If your really into dating sims, you should meet my friend Ohkawa. He's really into them also. There he is. See him?" He pointed to a boy with brown hair who's gaze was fixated on his DS. " The teacher is normally late so come on, I'll introduce you to him!" Ryosuke grabbed my hand, dragging me to his friend. "Tomohiro! Earth to Tomohiro..." When the brown haired boy didn't respond, Katayama waved a hand in his face. "Eh?! Ryosuke! Look at this, I've found another girl!" "Ohkawa, look I've found a real girl!" Ohkawa gazed up at me with sparkling blue eyes. "I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Tomohiro Ohkawa!" He flashed a big smile. "This is Keiko Hishida. She transferred from Hiwatomi." "Katayama, I think I can introduce myself." I jokingly punched Ryosuke's left arm. "So Katayama told me that you like dating sims." I sat down on an empty desk next to him. "Sure do." His gaze was drawn back to his DS and I decided to stick my head next to his, to get a peek at what he was playing. "Is that Summer Session? I love that game! The main character kind of looks like you with glasses." "That's a bonus, I mean-" Tomohiro was cut off by a girl with green hair tied back in a ponytail screaming. "You filthy dirtbag! Get away from me!" She screamed once more as a boy with bright red hair pinned her against the wall. My shy demeanor was ripped away as I strode up to the boy. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?! L-Leave her alone, you creep!" I pushed the boy, causing him to spin around and glare at me. "Hey...your way sexier than that ugly bitch. How about we get out of here?" He grabbed my forearm, pulling me close. I could smell his cheap cologne. "Shimada. Let go of her." Another boy, with jet black hair, pushed the other off of me. "Come on, we should probably tell Mitsuki. She'll take care of him." The girl from earlier looped her arm around mine, taking me back to Mitsuki, who was standing by the door. "Mitsuki, Shimada just tried to practically rape us!" She complained. "Tohko, I don't think he would rape people. Well in school at least. I'll ask Fukuroi to alert the teacher. Now, a word of advice Keiko." Mitsuki and Tohko were standing really close to me now, making it a little uncomfortable. "Stay away from boys like Kai Shimada. He's nothing but a pain in the ass that'll get you in trouble." Mitsuki instructed. "Now, boys like Yuuya Kizami are going to be your white knight. Hang around him and he'll protect you." Tohko gave a dreamy sigh, staring longingly at the boy who had saved me. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'll stick to hanging out with Katayama and Ohkawa. Thanks for the information though, really helpful." I flashed a hesitant thumbs up and rushed back over to my new friends. Before I had the chance to speak with them again, the teacher walked through the door. "Good morning class. Now, take a seat. Quickly now, quickly! We have a new student. Keiko? Would you please come up?" I walked up to the front of the room and stood awkwardly next to my new teacher. "Please tell us your name and a little about yourself." She gave me a kind smile, far kinder than my old teacher at Hiwatomi would've given anyone. "I-I'm Keiko Hishida. I like playing video games and the violin..." I picked at the red bow on my uniform, staring down at my brown shoes. "Welcome to Byakudan, Keiko. I'm . You sit right in between Ohkawa and Katayama." She pointed me to an empty seat in the middle of my two new friends. "Thank you Oita-sensei." I took my seat, giving Ryosuke and Tomohiro a little grin.

School went by really fast. When we started it was nine in the morning and when we got out, it was only noon! "Hey Hishida! It's time for the student council meeting. Let me show you where the meeting room is." Ohkawa came up from behind me, taking my hand in his and leading me to the room. I don't have the slightest idea why, but my brain started feeling fuzzy and my stomach was warm. "W-Wait up you guys! Hey!" Katayama came running after us, reaching us as we opened the student council door. "Sorry for leaving you Katayama." I apologized. "It's okay. Look, we're early for the meeting! This means we can play a little bit!" We all sat on desks, whipping out our DS's. It didn't occur to me that Tomohiro was still holding my hand until he pulled away to grab his device. We exchanged dark red blushes and I looked at Katayama, who was completely immersed in his game, blissfully unaware that his best friend had taken my hand and not let go of it until now. I turned on my DS, the start screen for my game coming up. Barely five minutes into our gaming session, a male with golden hair and glasses walked in with Mitsuki. "Ohkawa, Katayama, eh...? Time for the meeting. Off your gaming devices." "President Fukuroi, this is Keiko Hishida." Mitsuki gestured to me and the boy stuck his hand out. "Masato Fukuroi, student council president, class 2-4." I shook yet another hand that day, and smiled for the millionth time. "Keiko Hishida, class 2-4. Nice to meet you Fukuroi." He quickly grinned, then turning back to serious president mode. "Alright. So, aside from the new student in our class, we need to start planning the school's spring formal. Any suggestions for a theme?" Fukuroi sat down at another desk. "The formal is two months away. We don't need to plan so early." Ryosuke commented, not looking up from his game. "Ryosuke! Fukuroi said gaming devices away! You may not be apart of the student council, but we still need your help! And we should be planning early, so we won't have last minute changes. So everything will be perfect." Mitsuki glared at him as she spoke, sending chills down even my spine. "M-Mitsuki is r-right...we should p-p-plan early. So it's p-perfect." Masato hid behind his desk, away from her wrath. "Well, it is a good idea to plan things early. I mean, if everything goes wrong at the last minute, there would be no dance." I agreed, tossing my DS back in my school bag. The door slammed open, Tohko and another girl running in. "Sorry...we're late...again." Tohko panted. "Emi and I...Shimada...Yuuya...scum..." The girl with glasses was double over, breathing heavily. It was alarming, seeing as she had mentioned the two men from earlier today. I wasn't too concerned though. As long as that filthy Shimada didn't touch them, everything would be fine. "Tohko. Emi. Come sit down. We were just discussing themes for the spring formal and I know you two love the dances we put on!" The girl with glasses looked up, took Tohko's hand and pulled her to a chair next to Katayama. "Okay, agenda...agenda...ah! Number one on the schedule; introduce new student. So, if you'd all please stand up, give your name. So, as I said earlier, Masato Fukuroi." The president stood up and then sat down once more."Keiko Hishida, nice to meet you all." I stood and resumed my place next to Ohkawa. "Mitsuki Yamamoto." Stand up, sit down. "Tohko Kirisaki! You saved me earlier and I thank you for that!" "Emi Urabe, pleased to meet you." The girl with the glasses threw a half smile at me. "Tomohiro Ohkawa!" "Ryosuke Katayama." I saw him exchange a look with Tomohiro and suddenly both of my hands were grabbed and a little kiss was placed on them. "Trying to charm Hishida, huh? It'll never work." Emi and Tohko laughed to themselves and Fukuroi had an astonished look on his face. "No public displays of affection in the student council room or on campus!" He fussed.

Surprisingly, the meeting didn't last too long. It was only about an hour and Tohko even invited me to a sleepover on Friday! I was already making so many friends here. I got ready to walk home, picking up my stuff and heading out, until a familiar light brown haired goofball stopped me. "Hey, Keiko, do you wanna come with Ohkawa and I to the anime and gaming shop? I think you would like it!" I turned around, tapping a finger to my chin. "Hmmm...I guess I could come for a little bit. As long as I tell my parents, so they don't think I've been kidnapped." I dug my phone out of my bag, flipping it open. I went to the contacts, scrolling for what felt like forever as I walked with my buddies down the road. "Sweetie? Where are you? Are you alright?" My father's worried voice greeted me after the first ring. "Hi daddy. I'm alright, I'm just gonna go to this gaming shop with my friends." "Making friends already, are we? Let me speak to them. Put me on speakerphone!" He commanded. I complied, hitting the button to make him louder. "Okay daddy, your on speaker." I nudged Tomohiro. "Speak to him." I whispered. "O-oh! Hello sir, I'm Tomohiro Ohkawa. Your daughter is a very lovely person." "I'm Ryosuke Katayama. My friend Tomohiro is right, your daughter is a lovely person indeed." I flashed them a thumbs up and an embarrassed blush, letting them know that they did good. "Are those...boys?! Keiko Hishida, be very, very, very careful and don't get into any shenanigans, do you hear me?!" My dad was practically screaming from the other line. "I'll be okay! Geez, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Before he could reply, I quickly shut my phone, ending the call. "I am so sorry about my dad. He does that to all my guy friends...it's really embarrassing." Another blush creeped across my face for the thousandth time today. "Well I'd be worried too, so don't worry!" Ohkawa grinned at me, stuffing his hands in his blazer's pockets. "I just wonder how he'll react to a sleepover." I looked down at the sidewalk. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Speaking of sleepovers, Ohkawa aren't your parents and sister going out of town for whatever she's doing?" Ryosuke commented, his gaze staying straight ahead of us. "Yeah. This means we can all get together this Saturday!" Another big grin. "Wait, all? Me included? Do you know what my dad would say?! He'd flip! He'd be furious with me for spending the night at a guys place, especially with two guys I just met today!" I flailed my arms for effect. "Then the only way to get him to trust us, is to meet him! After we stop at the store, we'll take you home, and there you can introduce us!" "You have all the answers, don't you Ohkawa?!" I looked him dead in the eye. "Sure do!" I facepalmed, mentally preparing for my introduction of Ohkawa and Katayama.


	3. 2) Shenanigans

**_.::Chapter Two::._**

**_Shenanigans_**

Friday couldn't come fast enough in my mind. I had packed, unpacked everything, and then repacked for two nights. Introducing Ohkawa and Katayama to my parents had gone surprisingly well, considering my dad and how over protective he is of me, being his only child and his little princess. I sat on the porch, tugging at my purple hoodie and readjusting the travel bag on my shoulder. It was supposed to be cold, granted it was winter, but it was surprisingly hot outside. A honk jolted me out of my thoughts about the weather. In front of me was a little silver car, that held Mitsuki, Emi and Tohko at the wheel. I went to the back left side, sliding in next to Emi. "Alright! That's everyone! So now we can go to my house and have some fun!" Tohko put the car in reverse, gunning it. "Aren't you going a little fast?!" Mitsuki screamed over the roaring engine. "Nope! Perfectly normal speed!" Tohko happily exclaimed. We arrived at her house thirty minutes later, unscathed but a bit shaken up. "Remind me to never let Tohko drive anymore..." Mitsuki rushed over to a nearby garbage can as I dizzily got out of the car, still clutching onto my bag. Tohko unlocked the front door, swinging it open. Mitsuki, who had just finsihed throwing up, ran inside and up a flight of stairs, I'm guessing to a bathroom. "Poor thing...next time, I'm driving." Emi, Tohko, and I went up the same flight of stairs and through a white door into Tohko's room. Her room was pretty normal, light green walls, a few posters here and there, a desk. "Welcome to my room! This is where we will be spending most of our time!" Tohko smiled, taking our bags from us and setting them on her desk. "So what should we do first?"

A few hours had gone by and it was nighttime, but we were anything but tired. Tohko had started playing music by this American band called One Direction and we were all dancing to it. "Keiko, it's your turn to pick the song!" Emi told me as the last notes had played from the previous one. I rushed over to her mp3 player, scrolling through the list. I selected a song, immediately getting stared and giggled at. "What?! I've heard this was a good song!" I exclaimed nervously. Mitsuki sat down next to me, her normal serious demeanor stripped away. "Keiko, did you pick this song because of Ohkawa?" She placed a warm hand on my back. "Wha-What?! Ohkawa? What makes you think that?!" My eyes became as big as baseballs. "Keiko likes Ohkawa?! Seriously?!" Everyone was crowded around me now. "In no way have I ever liked him nor do I like him now." "That's a total lie! I saw you and him holding hands on Monday!" Mitsuki countered, giggling like a little kid. "He was leading me to the student council room! God guys! It happens all the time!" I stood up, grabbing my pillow and blanket. "I think it may be time for all of us to go to bed." All three girls stuck their tongues out at me and I stuck mine right back at them. But they complied, even though this wasn't my house. We were soon all snuggled up on little palettes, ready to fall into sleep. I was about to slip into my favorite activity, when I heard someone whisper my name. "Hm?" "If you don't like Ohkawa...then do you like Katayama?" It was Emi. I grabbed an extra pillow we had lying around, chucking it at her. "Go to sleep!"

The next morning, I awoke to the sounds of laughter. I sat up, my unbraided hair a mess and my face resembling a zombies'. I was using the bottom of my palms to wipe away sleepy eye, when I caught what my friends were laughing at. It seems that someone had written _'Keiko Loves Ohkawa'_ on both my wrists, in permanent marker, no less. This was definitely going to be a pain in the ass to wash off, as it had been written some time ago. I clambered up from my palette, grabbing my clothes and grooming products. My outfit wasn't much different from yesterday's. I wore the same hoodie, jeans, and shoes, but today I wore my Legend of Zelda shirt underneath everything. I brushed out my long, and I mean long, hair and braided it as normal. I wanted to shake things up a bit, so I threw on the black beanie I bought with Ohkawa and Katayama earlier in the week. More like they both insisted they buy it for me as a welcome gift, but we settled on...matching phone charms. It was a little embarrassing, but I wasn't about to return something someone else had bought for me. "Keiko! Someone's here to pick you up!" I grabbed my bag, slipping on my shoes. The blanket and pillow weren't mine, so I didn't need to take them and that made everything so much easier. "See you guys on Monday!" I gave everyone a big hug and took off out the door. Outside, there was a blue truck waiting for me. I had no idea who it was, until the window was rolled down. "Ohkawa, Katayama, you didn't have to pick me up, really. I could've walked..." Ryosuke opened his door, taking my bag from me and motioning for me to come inside. I climbed in between them, almost sitting on their arms. I took my phone out from my back pocket, messing with my phone charm. It was Haruhi from the anime Ouran High School Host Club and Ohkawa and Katayama had one of the twins. "Nonsense. You don't know where I live anyway." Ohkawa started the car up. "Well, I could've texted you. How do you know where Tohko lived anyway?" I asked him, tilting my head. "We once did a project together in ninth grade." My phone suddenly burst to life, Tohko's ringtone playing. I flipped open the device, immediately going to the texts. '_Having fun with Ohkawa and Katayama? ;)?' _I angrily typed back a _'WTF?!' _and snapped it shut quickly. Ohkawa pulled into a familiar driveway and I realized I walked past this house everyday on my way to school. "Woah, you live really close to me..." I got out after Katayama, who had taken my bag inside already. Ohkawa tugged me inside, showing me around. He showed me the kitchen, the bathrooms, his room, and where we would be staying. He had probably the biggest house in the neighborhood, and I was a little jealous. "So, what game are we playing first?" I asked, plopping down on the couch. "I don't know, whatever you want out of what I have." He sat down next to me, his arms resting on the couch's back. He was dangerously close to me, so that when I looked up, our noses were almost touching. I audibly gulped, staring into his eyes. He stared right back and started to lean closer. "Tomohiro! I brought over some racing games my parents got me last month!" I snapped my head away and fell on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm coming for you! Watch your back Ryosuke!" I yelled. After a four hours of racing games, I brought out Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. "Ohkawa and I's team is going to win Keiko, give it up!" He yelled back. I spotted him hiding behind a large rock and quickly zoomed in with my gun. I shot at him, the timer running low. "Three...Two..." I was trying to get him at the last second, but a big boom sounded from outside and everything went dark. "Oh, what the hell?! I was going to shoot you!" I slammed the controller down on the table in front of me. "The storm knocked the power out! I guess we just wait it out." Ohkawa's voice echoed throughout the darkness. I sighed, standing up. "I'm going to go get a Monster." I used my phone as a flashlight and made my way to the refridgerator. I opened it, grabbing the energy drink. Turning around, I looked out the window, a large bolt of lightning lighting up the gloomy sky. "Woah...it's so...beautiful." I whispered. I ran back to my friends, grabbing their arms. "Come on!" I ripped them off the couch, pulling them outside into the pouring rain. "What are you doing? We could die out here!" Ohkawa started back inside. "Awwww, your no fun!" I giggled, touching his arm. "Your it!" I screamed, running into the grass and behind his house. Katayama followed closely behind me. We hid behind some large bushes, the rain soaking through our clothes. Yet again, the rain had caused my childish side to come out. I felt a presence near us and I took off again. I was starting to slow down, as I am not the most athletic. I felt a pair of hands on my back and that's when I fell to the ground. "Your it!" I rolled over on top of Tomohiro, laughing. "No, your it!" We fought back and forth for a couple minutes, until Katayama came and found us. I didn't notice how cold I was until we had stopped rolling on the ground. Lucky for us, Katayama had found the breaker, turning everything back on in the house. All of us migrated back to our gaming area, cold and soaked. "I'm gonna go change." I told them, gathering my pajamas. I went to the nearest bathroom, stripping out of my jeans, shirt, and hoodie. I laid them over the edge of the shower's tub part, and changed into a sports bra, a thick strapped tanktop, and exercise shorts. I took my damp hair out of the beanie and braids, brushing it out. I didn't really like having my hair down, but it breaks if you tie it up when it's wet. I exited the restroom, going back to the boys. They had gotten changed as well, Tomohiro in a red shirt with a black dragon on it and black basketball shorts, Ryosuke in a plain green shirt and gray sweats. I nestled back in between them, staring blankly at the vaulted ceiling. The rain outside was creating a steady beat, causing me to feel a bit drowsy. I laid my head on Ohkawa's lap and my feet on Katayama's lap, taking a little nap.

When I woke back up, the television said it was almost three in the morning. I slowly moved my head around, taking in my surroundings. The boys had both fallen asleep and they both looked pretty darn adorable. Tomohiro had one hand on my back, almost as if it had been rubbing my back, and Katayama had his arms behind his head. I felt Ohkawa's hand twitch and heard little mumbles."Mhmmm..." His hand started rubbing my back again, and I felt instantly calm. He must've felt me wake up and didn't want me to be alarmed. I slowly closed my eyes, slipping back into sleep. When the sun rose, I didn't feel the same warmth surrounding me I had felt this morning at three. "Ryosuke, can you go check on Keiko? See if she's awake because breakfast is ready." I heard footsteps padding over to me and I instinctively closed my eyes, but reopened them. "Good morning sleepy head." Katayama grinned, rufflling my hair a little bit. "Hey...don't-don't do that..." My voice sounded like I'd been put through a blender. I straightened up, removing a blanket that one of them had probably placed on me. I rose to my feet, following behind Katayama into the kitchen. "Good morning! I made breakfast for us!" Tomohiro put a plate in front of me, filled with bacon and pancakes. I sluggishly started eating, making a face of pleasure. Seriously, he could cook too? What was this, some Lifetime movie, where the guy could cook and played in the rain with you? I cleared my plate, taking the dirty ones to the kitchen. I filled up the sink, dropping the dishes in one side, and rinsing off others in the other. "You really don't have to do that Hishida. " Ryosuke placed another plate in the side with water. "Well, you guys let me sleep on top of you and you made breakfast. It's the least I could do." I dried my hands off on a dish towel, leaning up against the counter. "Really, it wasn't necessary." He was closer to me now, like Ohkawa was yesterday. He had his one hand on my arm, the other brushing hair behind my ear. I shivered away from his touch and he tilted my head up to look at him. "Really...it's fine..." I told him. We both closed our eyes, leaning in to each other. "Keiko! Your father's here!" Ohkawa yelled out. I opened my eyes, giving Ryosuke a look that said _'Sorry'_. I moved away from him, going to gather my belongings. I didn't bother changing, so all I did was slip on my now dry hoodie and left my hair down. I exited Tomohiro's house, promising to text them later.


End file.
